


Rinforzando

by canardroublard



Series: Fictober 2018 [6]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Classical Music, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fictober, Mutual Pining, sexy viola playing, somehow that's a tag I've used twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 16:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16222610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canardroublard/pseuds/canardroublard
Summary: It's not that Jyn cares about helping Cassian. She really doesn't. But he's been fixated on this one passage for half an hour and it's driving hermental. So she decides to show him how it should be done. The results surprise everyone.Missing scene from Poco a poco





	Rinforzando

**Author's Note:**

> **Rinforzando** (It.) (rin-for-tzan'-do), Lit., reinforcing. Placing a strong accent on a note or passage.
> 
>  _The Student's Pronouncing Musical Dictionary_ , by Leon Aubry

“I’ve heard enough. This ends now.”

Cassian startles, glancing at Jyn. Possibly because she just barged into his practice room uninvited. “Um, hi Jyn. Something wrong?”

“What’s wrong is half an hour ago I walked past here and you were still working on that same passage. You still don’t have the phrasing?”

Rolling his eyes, Cassian gestures in the air with his bow. “This isn’t our piece, don’t worry.”

“So you _don’t_ have it.”

“I’ll get it,” he insists, beginning to play the passage. But he’s grimacing, and Jyn can understand why. It’s disjointed, accented in odd places, the transitions between some notes rough. She knows he’s capable, but he’s obviously gotten fixated on these few measures and lost the feel for it.

When he falls silent, Jyn says nothing, just raises her eyebrow.

Cassian sighs. “Fine, let’s hear it.”

Sitting at the piano, Jyn grabs his score, then swears. “Oh, fuck, I forgot. Alto clef. God, you violists are the worst.”

“If you can’t read it…” Cassian begins, a touch smug. That won’t do. Jyn takes a second to find the starting note, then launches into the passage. And maybe she’s playing more than ear than by reading damn alto clef, but she’s not going to tell him that. It’s not quite _right_ on the piano, though; she can’t indicate the warble of vibrato, can’t build a note up the way she could with a bow. Breaking off in frustration, Jyn glances around, eyes landing on his viola.

“Can I borrow that for a sec?”

In response, he holds it closer. Ass. “Why?”

“I’m going to start a bonfire. What do you think?”

Surprise scuttles onto his face. “You play?”

“Yeah.” Sort of. Before she switched to piano, she was pretty damned good at violin, and tried viola as a teen. It’s just cello that never took. It’s been a while, but she can probably pull this off.

Still stunned, Cassian hands over his viola, the wood of its neck warm from his grip. Jyn tucks it under her chin, and lightly touches the proffered bow to the strings, reminding herself of how this goes.

‘Here goes nothing,’ she thinks.

It’s not perfect. She’s adjusting to the spaced-out fingering of the viola, so she’s not hitting all of the notes perfectly, but she concentrates on letting the music sing through her while she plays, eyes fixed on the score. The vibrato warbles, that one note builds just _so_. Perfect or not, she’s gotten her point across.

“See? Like that,” she retorts, finishing.

Silence. She glances up, finds him _staring_ at her with an odd expression.

“What?” she questions.

He clears his throat. “Uh, I’m just…” Is he…blushing? No, can’t be. “…surprised. That didn’t completely suck,” he quips, but it’s a bit weak.

“Gee, thanks. I’ve gotta run, lesson with Baze. We’re practicing tomorrow, yeah?”

Cassian nods. “Yeah.”

Jyn squints at him. Almost asks. _Wants_ to ask.

“Okay, bye!”

One more thing she’ll deal with later. Avoidance is great!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fictober 2018, for the prompt "I heard enough. This ends now."


End file.
